1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a transistor, a semiconductor device, and manufacturing methods thereof. The present invention relates to, for example, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power memory device, a memory device, a processor, and an electronic device. The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a memory device, and an electronic device. The present invention relates to a driving method of a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a memory device, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a transistor including an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention. An oxide semiconductor can be formed by a sputtering method or the like, and thus can be used for a semiconductor of a transistor in a large display device. In addition, the transistor including an oxide semiconductor is advantageous in reducing capital investment because part of production equipment for a transistor including amorphous silicon can be retrofitted and utilized.
It is known that a transistor including an oxide semiconductor has an extremely low leakage current in an off state. For example, a low-power-consumption CPU utilizing the characteristic of a low leakage current of the transistor including an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, a method for manufacturing a transistor including an oxide semiconductor in which a gate electrode is embedded in an opening is disclosed (see Patent Documents 2 and 3).